


Not so bad roommates

by Mrs_steal_yo_cat



Series: Danganronpa high school AU [1]
Category: Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Genre: Actually healthy Monokuma/Usami, But i’m working on it, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, High School AU, Multi, Non Despair AU, On Hiatus, The other classes kinda make an appearance but i don’t feel like tagging them, They don’t have talents, but not a lot, just hobbies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_steal_yo_cat/pseuds/Mrs_steal_yo_cat
Summary: A complaint spirals into friendship that spirals into a relationship
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Monokuma/Usami | Monomi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa high school AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. A complaint

“I have an announcement to mak-“ usami said before being interrupted by a certain someone barging in “principle monokuma has arrived!” he said “hey you can’t just barge in” usami stated “I can cause i’m the principle” monokuma said while doing a little taunt. the whole class was wide eyed even though monokuma had always done things like this instead of doing things he was supposed to do they were still shocked “anyway we finally have enough money for dorms” he continued “what do you mean finally? we have would of had them already if you didn’t spend money on unimportant things!” Usami argued “hey i needed that hammer!” Monokuma argued back “moving on if you were wondering ‘my friends don’t get along who should i room with’ well do not fret i have made preparations by deciding for you here’s the list dorm 1: Nagito komaeda,Hajime hinata and Chiaki nanami dorm 2: Ibuki mioda,Mikan tsumiki and Peko pekoyama dorm 3: Sonia nevermind,Gundham tanaka and kazuichi soda dorm 4: Hiyoko saionji,Mahiru koizumi and akane owari dorm 4: Fuyuhiko kuzuryu,nekomaru nidai and Teruteru hanamura” monokuma stated “hey shouldn’t it be separated by gender” usami said “shut up usami anyway construction will take time so we are going on break class dismissed” he declared “hey i’m the one who’s supposed to say that!” she argued. ignoring those two the class walked out the classroom and went home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry only usami and monokuma this chapter (sorry for the period i have a habit of doing that and also the fact that this chapter is so short)


	2. Chapter 2

-weeks after construction-

Class 77-B walked into the classroom “good morning class good to see you today” usami said with a smile on her face the whole class disregarded it “i hope you studied cause today we have a pop quiz” she continued.the class sighed “kazuichi can ibuki copy your answers?” ibuki questioned kazuichi sighed “i barely studied cause of my alarm that i built to remind me to sleep” he answered “why didn’t you just shut it off?” hajime asked “cuz i built so that it can’t be shut off” kazuichi replied “i-i can h-help you so please don’t hate me!” Mikan cried out “can you stop being so annoying pig barf?” Hiyoko said “hiyoko can you at least try to get along with mikan?” Mahiru asked “i guess i can try but only cuz you asked me to” hiyoko replied usami smiled and gave everyone their papers she took a deep breath “start!” She called out 

-15 minutes later-

“All right put your papers down” usami said everyone put their papers down as usami walked around the classroom retrieving them

-lunch time-

“It’s lunch time!” usami called out to her class “yay! Ibuki is super hungry” ibuki said “hey mikan do you want to sit with ibuki” she continued “o-okay i’m s-sorry for s-speaking so casually with you please don’t hate me!” Mikan replied “gundham do you wish to sit with me?” Sonia asked.“ok” gundham answered as he put his scarf over his blushing face.“what about me?” Kazuichi asked “I do not wish to sit with you” Sonia replied “oh okay” kazuichi said with frown on his face “hey chiaki want to sit with me and nagito?” Hajime asked “hey Chiaki!” He yelled chiaki woke up “huh what did you say?” Chiaki said with a yawn “i said do you want to sit with me and nagito?” hajime replied “oh sure” she answered lunch time was just how it normally was mikan sitting with ibuki. Mahiru with hiyoko who surprisingly hasn’t insulted mikan once Sonia with gundham talking about animals kazuichi sitting at the table behind them with Teruteru nekomaru with akane discussing what foods make you stronger Fuyuhiko with peko and hajime,nagito and chiaki “chiaki eat your food” hajime said “oh sorry i must of fell asleep” chiaki replied 

-end of school day-

The bell starts ringing “oh there goes the bell class dismissed see you all tomorrow” usami said “oh and about the dorms don’t worry i talked it over with everyone’s parents” she continued “come on mikan,peko let’s go” ibuki said grabbing their hands everyone went to their dorms “oh there’s only two beds guess i’ll sleep on the floor” nagito said looking around the room “no we’re both boys we can sleep in the same bed” hajime replied chiaki sat down on her bed “well goodnight” she said yawning soon after she fell asleep Nagito and hajime grabbed a blanket and laid down “goodnight” nagito said “goodnight” hajime replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my terrible writing and the chapter being so long oh and this story is inspired by batteries and bandaids you should give it a read


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SUPER sorry for not updating for so long i thought this was to terrible for me to continue but some of you like it so i’m continuing it

“Hey hey Hajime are you okay?” a voice called out to him he opened his eyes and saw Chiaki and Nagito towering over him he started blushing a bit “Oh you’re awake” Chiaki muttered “We were worried about you but you probably don’t care if trash like me worries about you,” Nagito said with a smile Hajime sighed “Nagito you’re not trash anyway what happened?” he questioned “Nagito pushed you off the bed by accident” Chiaki answered “Heh sorry” Nagito apologized “it’s oka- wait we’re gonna be late for class!” Hajime shouted “Hey hey don’t worry classes are being held later cause the class 79 kids are causing trouble” Chiaki reassured him shouting could be heard in the distance “Let’s just wait in the classroom with the others okay? we probably shouldn’t be sitting around” Hajime muttered that last bit “Sure that sounds good…i think,” Chiaki said in agreement they made their way to the classroom and sat down at their desks they were just sitting there in silence until a short purple haired boy sped into the classroom right along with the purple haired boy followed Monokuma, Usami, Shirokuma, and two other kids “Good morning i’ll be with you in a minute i just have to sort this out!” Usami said in a rush while a blue haired boy picked up the other boy “Sorry for the trouble our roommate caused i’m Shuichi Saihara and the boy in my arms is Kokichi Ouma we’re from class 79” Shuichi said a little flustered a blond haired girl with musical note pins in her hair jumped up to greet the three “And i’m Kaede Akamatsu nice to meet you my roommates and i will just head back to our classroom” the three left the classroom with Shirokuma following behind them the rest of the class came running into the classroom “Sorry we’re late” they all shouted in unison well all except Fuyuhiko and Peko “Class is in session!” Usami said cheerfully -time skip to the end of the school day-

The bell rang and the class cheered “Class dismissed” Usami muttered in sadness everyone ran to their dorms Chiaki, Nagito and Hajime entered their dorm “What should we do now?” Hajime asked “We should play a video game!…if you guys are okay with that i mean” Chiaki shouted before going back to her normal calm self “I don’t mind what about you Nagito,” Hajime asked “Sure why not” Nagito replied they spent the rest of the day playing video games “What do we do now?” Hajime questioned “Maybe text our friends” Chiaki answered

Chiaki nanami:Is anyone online?

Miss nevermind: I am!

I-buki-mio-da: I am!

Destroyer of mister ants: I wasn’t until you went and interrupted my mister ant squishing time

Tsumiki: Y-you can j-just mute the chat

Destroyer of mister ants: Shut up pig barf and why am i the only one who got a silly nickname?

Kazooichi: Guess i don’t exist Destroyer of mister ants: Oh sorry i meant why am i the only important one that got a silly nickname

Koizumi: Hiyoko we talked about this

Destroyer of mister ants: Yeah i know i’ll try not to do it again

Tanaka the forbidden one: Who dares interrupt Tanaka the forbidden one?

Byejime: Well you…you’re the one who decided to check their phone

Tanaka the forbidden one: I…suppose you’re right

The three turned off their phones and decided that maybe it was time to go to bed Chiaki climbed on her bed and lied down “Goodnight” she said before drifting off to sleep “Goodnight” Hajime and Nagito said in unison they climbed on their bed and went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter i wasn’t really feeling it today also i’ll be making a v3 fanfic in the same universe as this one so keep an eye out for that


End file.
